stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:American Eagle
Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 11:23 (UTC) :Dankje Ruben. American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::Ook welkom en blij dat je gereageerd hebt op mijn oproep! 1 mei 2007 11:34 (UTC) Veel plezier hier he. __TOC__ VUW Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) geluk Je bent net op tijd burger geworden (+50 bewerkingen gedaan in de hoofdnaamruimte), zodat je nog in de regering kan zitten. Gelukkig! 26 mei 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Dankje dankje! Echt waar bedankt :) Ik zou deze functies namelijk héél graag bekleden :) 26 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::Btw: heb je Vemin al gezien? :::Graag gedaan :p. Ja, Vemin is een goede vereniging. 26 mei 2007 14:41 (UTC) ::::Kan mss de geplande ambassades vervangen? 26 mei 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::Mja, geen slecht idee. Maar een ambassade laten vervangen door dit zou ik niet. Ambass van belangrijke landen is toch een goed idee op zich ook he. De Vemin lijkt me maar een vereniging te zijn he. 26 mei 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::::::Die ambass wou ik gebruiken voor de talen. 26 mei 2007 15:18 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar mss toch ook voor de banden met die landen he? 26 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) ::::::::En over die bots... Hoe gaan we dat doen? 26 mei 2007 15:21 (UTC) :::::::::Oebedoelde? :p 26 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) ::::::::::Zie De Vredesgazet/Abonnement 26 mei 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, dat had ik nog niet gezien. 26 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:20 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) :P.S. Jij moet er zeker zijn want je staat opgesteld in de basis. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) Vakantie Aan alle regeringsleden wordt gevraagd de dagen door te geven dat zij komende zomer in ieder geval niet op wikistad zullen zijn. Dit kan op de pagina Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie. Indien je de tabel niet ziet zitten kun je je vakantie ook op mijn overlegpagina doorgeven. Bij voorbaat dank. 31 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Zeker omdat je in FC Civitesse speelt wil ik je uitnodigen om hier je derde (t)huis te kopen. 2 jun 2007 11:01 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:04 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Elk regeringslid kan hier zijn stem voor uitbrengen. 7 jun 2007 05:37 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:03 (UTC) Afzetting Beste, je bent voorgedragen tot afzettings als regeringslid. Meer info vind je op Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden. Veel succes nog in het mogelijke proces en gegroet, uw vicepresident, 5 jul 2007 12:28 (UTC). :Welja; 1. Bedankt om het te zeggen, anders zou ik het vast niet direct gezien hebben; 2. Jammer, heel jammer, ik was namelijk juist grootse dingen van plan (zie Ministerie van Leefbaarheid over 5min); 3. Kan ik er iets tegen doen aub??? 5 jul 2007 14:03 (UTC) ::Als je belooft wat actiever te zijn, is het voor mij alvast ok. 5 jul 2007 14:16 (UTC) :::Da's een deal. Maar, ik zal deze zomer amper online kunnen komen, kan ik dat ergens officieel melden aub? 5 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) :Ik heb al het Libertaans rechtssysteem uitgewerkt. Zie het stemmingslokaal. 5 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) ::Onder andere Forum:Bestuur, Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie, Het Staatsblad, ... 5 jul 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::Azoja ké. Maar ik heb in het SL iets gelezen van toestemming krijgen om tijdelijk inactief te zijn, hoe doe ik dat? 5 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat je dat aan Geleyns moet vragen als ik mij niet vergis - hij heeft dat in het SL gezet 5 jul 2007 14:46 (UTC) :::::En ineens is hij actief :). Als je deze dagen laat zien dat je het waard bent om minister van Leefbaarheid te zijn trek ik mijn voordraging terug. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 14:54 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal mn best doen, maar zoals ik al zei, zal het in de toekomst (juli/aug) niet zo gemakkelijk zijn. 5 jul 2007 14:55 (UTC) :::::::Dat begrijp ik, maar als je een halve week ff lekker actief meedoet.. da's al genoeg. Alexandru hr. 5 jul 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::Ik ben blij dat je kan blijven, wat zouden we zijn met een regering zonder groenen? 5 jul 2007 17:32 (UTC) Vredeswijk Beste American Eagle, Aangezien ik door de president ben benoemd tot Interim-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken ben benoemd, en Ambassades nu mijn tijdelijke bevoegdheid zijn, Wil ik in de Vredeswijk, vanwege haar imago, een aantal Ambassades bouwen. nu mijn vraag, is dat mogelijk? momenteel heb ik er nog maar 1 nodig voor Adlibita maar in de toekomst moeten dat er meer worden. verder komt er heel misschien het gebouw van de UWN. nu aan u de taak als wijkvoorzitter om als eerste te beslissen, daarna gaat deze stelling naar het stemlokaal. Met Vriendelijke Groeten van je Interim Minister Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:40 (UTC) :(Vevroegd terug beschikbaar (zie Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie)) :Wel, ik zou blij zijn een of twee ambassades te ontvangen. Niet allemaal, maar toch wel 1 tot 2 van landen waar we heel goed bevriend mee zijn, aangezien we de Vredes''wijk zijn. Ja, voor mij is dat goed. Zoek maar een mooi plekje uit (gebouw kleur: #DCDCDC) en ga je gang. Gegroet, uw Minister van Leefbaarheid, Natuur & Milieu 7 aug 2007 07:42 (UTC) Vraagjes van Aesopos 1. Vraagje mbt Natuurgebied in de Vredeswijk, dat door Dimitalen ''Elyzeese velden genoemd werd. Elyzeese velden uitbreiden met perceel TE KOOP ? Opname in natuurpatrimonium van Libertas ? 2. Vraagje mbt tot Silva sub Civitas Libertas – Mocha - Gehoopt wordt, dat de overheid dit initiatief zal steunen en dat ruimtelijke ordening het bos met bijhorend park zal inkleuren als kunstsite. :# Komt voor elkaar, mijn beste. :# Ik zal het eens goed bekijken (en ik zal dan straks wel vaststellen dat het goed is zeker? :-)) : 12 sep 2007 16:39 (UTC) Vraagje van Aquarelle Terug te vinden in de Geschiedenis van California Pine Forest denk ik. Het is natuurlijk ambetant dat Aquarelle en Aesopos op dezelfde pc moeten werken en dat in- en uitloggen is volgens ons niet belangrijk. Misschien dat dit dan ook soms verwarrend overkomt bij jullie. Maar de goede intentie is er en dat maakt het dan weer goed denken we. 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 10:03 (UTC) Waterzuivering Geachte Heer minister, Wij willen graag een bedrijf oprichten dat instaat voor de waterzuivering van Libertas. Mag wij vermelden dat het Ministerie van Leefbaarheid en Milieu met ons samenwerkt ? 18px Aesop 6 sep 2007 14:40 (UTC) :Zeker, zegt u maar dat wij u steunen. 29 sep 2007 12:34 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time : U werkt bij MenM Corp. maar jammer genoeg heeft u nog niets verwezelijkt. Wilt u ofwel u ontslag indienen ofwel iets verwezelijken? -- 29 sep 2007 10:39 (UTC) ::Wat houdt mijn onstlag indienen in? 29 sep 2007 12:35 (UTC)